OTP Day 11 Challenge
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Very Mature NC-17 Day Eleven, Rest: Your OTP resting and/or sleeping together. They could be sleeping anywhere from at home in bed to out on a park bench.


The wedding was the most beautiful affair that ever happened in the nine realms Though what was I to expect I was marrying the Prince of Asgard after all.  
Odin, the King of Asgard officiated over the wedding as I stared deeply into his jade eyes. This was all ceremony, of course, Loki and I had been had been married since the first day I was brought here we exchanged the blood that turned me from a Midguardian to an Asgardian.  
Loki and I hurried into his room. Loki threw me against the wall, kissing me all the way, to his room. I saw his bed and that is when everything hit her staring at the bed. I didn't see Loki come up behind me and started kissing my my neck while wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"What if-"  
"Shh" Loki shushed me as a strap fell from my shoulder.  
"No." I turned around to face him, "What if you don't like me? What if it's too painful? What if I don't like it? What if-"  
Loki kissed me to shush my prattling.  
"We'll take it slow."  
"And if I get scared?"  
"Then we'll stop." He stared to undress me.  
"That easily?"  
"That easily." He purred as little things began to disappear.  
I surrendered to him. He carried me to the bed, never breaking our kiss, he laid me on the bed. He only broke our kiss momentarily to gain a better position. The raw scent of masculinity and desire was overwhelming. Need and want sent my heart-racing, Words seemed to slip away from my subconscious thought as he hands worked down the buttons of his green, silken. shirt. He roughly unbuttoned his wrist cuffs.  
He lifted his arms to pull off his shirt. Then he pulled off my wedding dress. He stopped a moment to drink me in.  
"You're beautiful."  
"Even naked?"  
Loki raised her chin, "Especially when you're naked."  
I giggled as he tossed our clothing aside they fell forgotten on the floor; his knees, pressed into the mattress, fell on either side of my hips.  
"Be gentle with me." I pleaded as I watched him unbuckle his belt.  
Loki smiled a bemused smileas he pushed down his leather pants.  
He pressed his lips to the angle of her jaw and traveled down her neck pressing butterfly kisses on the soft skin of her neck.  
He laid on top of me careful not to crush me. With one sharp movement he claimed me. I gasped a breath as I felt something hard and hot slide into was uncomfortable.  
"Well," He sighed, "you're not a Maiden, anymore."  
He pressed his forehead to mine.  
He kissed me a long, hard, kiss. His mouth plundering against mine as our tongues tangled tasted and teased. I moaned pleasure rippling though me like body of water after a stone is tossed in.  
I moaned again as he took his time.  
He started to move forcefully. His thick cock rammed into me deep, long, and hard. My brain went haywire and stayed that way.  
Starting in waves of flesh and passion. Pressure began to build low and intimate. My moans became harsher, louder, quicker. Any pain, I felt had been pushed to the back of my mind as he pushed himself deeper further. The maddening rhythm of his cock sliding back and forth inside me threatened to shatter me.  
He rammed inside me as his hot breath washing over my fevered skin. The pleasure building in my stomach started to fan into the rest of my torso traveling up to my head and down my extremities, it drove me insane as his tempo elected short, forceful gaps and moans.  
It was clear to me why no one I talked to could explain sex. It wasn't purely intellectual it was also emotional. Even I would have a hard time explaining all the intricate emotions flowing through me at that moment. With each thrust he threatened to shatter me. I lied under him trembling, writhing and twitching. I feared he would tear me apart but I didn't want him to stop. He dipped his head low and wrapped his lips around one erect nipple. Almost immediately my back arched up.  
"That's it," Loki whispered, "Let go." He said as he pressed butterfly kisses into the soft, delicate skin of my neck.  
I didn't understand but as he spoke I felt the internal wave reach my brain, fingertips and my toes all at the same time. My body seemed to tingle and pulsate as my vocal cords vibrated. My moans were so loud I was sure the entire palace heard me.  
He collapsed beside me panting in my ear. I smiled as I turned to him and asked him the only question I needed an answer to like a giddy child I asked, "Can we do that again?"  
I heard Loki's answering chuckle, "I need to rest for a moment."  
"But we will?"  
"Oh yes" He said with the slightest hint of a smile, " And we'll do that over" He kissed me, "and over" He kissed me again, "and over for the rest of our lives."  
I nestled against his chest listening to his heart slowly, calming down. I laced over fingers together Loki didn't oppose me. I lied in that promise as I felt him absentmindly played with my hair.  
I don't remember who fell asleep first but he woke me up with an index finger sliding up my spine.


End file.
